


When I Open Your Letter

by heterochromer



Series: The End of Us Both (Never) [3]
Category: NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 21:52:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11586924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heterochromer/pseuds/heterochromer
Summary: Satu pesan pun akan terasa sangat berharga jika rindu ikut ambil bagian di dalamnya.





	When I Open Your Letter

“Minhyun, kau tidak mengecek ponselmu?”

Pertanyaan dari Jisung refleks membuat Minhyun yang tengah mendengarkan lagu dari iPod Jaehwan menoleh. “Ponselku tertinggal di kamar, _hyung_ ,” jawab Minhyun. “Ada apa?”

Jisung mengangguk-angguk paham sebelum bibirnya mengulas senyum.

“Jonghyun menghubungiku.”

Perut Minhyun serasa anjlok.

“Dia menanyakan padaku, apakah Wanna One memiliki jadwal hari ini. Aku bilang mengapa dia tidak bertanya denganmu saja,” jelas Jisung sambil menggoyang-goyangkan ponselnya. “Jonghyun bilang, ponselmu tidak aktif.”

“Haish, _hyung_ kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi?!” Minhyun buru-buru meraih ponsel Jisung untuk mengeceknya, membuat sang _leader_ hanya berdecak. “Mana Jonghyun?”

“Tentu saja di asrama kalian, duh,” keluh Jisung sambil berusaha merebut kembali ponselnya. “Dia tadi meneleponku. Sebaiknya kau telepon dia sesampai di kamar nanti.”

**.**

_Bip!_

Layar ponsel Minhyun menyala. Minhyun menunggu dengan tidak sabaran.

“Ayolah, cepat, cepat,” gumam Minhyun, mengetuk-etukan jemarinya di atas lututnya dengan tidak sabaran. “Sebentar lagi sudah lewat jam malam.”

Ponsel Minhyun menyala sempurna. Minhyun mendesis senang.

Satu pesan masuk di Kakao-nya.

 _Bugi sent you a video_.

Kening Minhyun membentuk kerutan bingung. Hanya sebuah video, bukan serentetan pesan menanyakan keadaan Minhyun di lingkungan barunya.

Meski ekspektasinya terasa jatuh, Minhyun tetap membuka video tersebut.

_“Minhyun!”_

Wajah Jonghyun muncul di layarnya begitu ia melewati tiga detik hanya dengan layar hitam. Jonghyun melambai ke arah kamera, di belakangnya tampak set pemotretan yang membuat Minhyun paham apa yang sedang dilakukan pemuda tersebut.

 _“Aron_ hyung _sudah mengabarimu tentang Nuest W, kan? Sempat kukira itu lelucon, tetapi itu nyata!”_ Jonghyun terlihat sangat senang. Fisiknya yang dibalut dengan kemeja warna keunguan dan riasan wajah membuat Minhyun tersenyum, meski hanya memandang dari layar. _“Kami sedang pemotretan dan atmosfernya sangat baik. Ini sedang pemotretan individual untuk Minki. Aron_ hyung _dan Dongho keluar, berniat mencari kopi.”_

Mulut Minhyun terbuka, berniat mengatakan _“Terdengar sangat menyenangkan”_ sebelum ia teringat ini adalah komunikasi satu arah. Dia kembali menutup mulutnya, merasakan pahit di ujung lidahnya.

 _“Bagaimana dengan Wanna One? Foto-foto kalian sedang syuting video ada di mana-mana._ ” Ekspresi Jonghyun lebih tenang sekarang. Senyum tidak luntur dari bibirnya, membuat Minhyun ingin memeluknya langsung jika tidak terhalang tempat dan waktu. _“Ngomong-ngomong, Seonho merindukanmu. Dia meneleponku berkali-kali.”_

“Apa kau tidak merindukanku?”

Bisikan itu lolos dari mulut Minhyun tanpa Minhyun kehendaki.

 _“Minhyun-ah_ ,” panggil Jonghyun lembut. _“Kami merindukanmu. Aku merindukanmu.”_

Minhyun menghela napas berat.

_“Sukses untuk debutmu. Bawa tropi untuk kami, oke?”_

Begitu pesan selesai dengan Jonghyun undur diri karena ia dibutuhkan salah satu staff, Minhyun terdiam sambil menatap layar ponselnya.

Setelah sadar, jemari Minhyun langsung melesat di permukaan ponselnya.

Begitu nada tunggu terdengar, Minhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding. Perlahan mulai mengatur napasnya untuk sesuatu yang ia tunggu.

_“Minhyun?!”_

Dan Minhyun tidak bisa menahan perasaannya—yang seakan sejuta kembang api meledak di dalam hatinya. “Hai, Jonghyun.”[]


End file.
